And so it continues
by CheyannaDawn
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon story I wrote. Please read it. 6 years after the final fight, Serena has lost her memory. She can only remember to the night before Luna found her. Will she regain her memory? Will it ever be the same? Find out. RATING MAY CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway OWN Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon and the other Characters. As far as I know Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Sailor Moon and they rights associated with it.**

**This story is rated ****TEEN **** Because there is a very good chance that it will contain course language and mild violence(hey it's sailor moon). This may offend some readers. If you think it shall offended you please don't read on. otherwise please read on and review after**

**Chapter 1:**

As she sit on the bridge, Serena starts to think 'I pray he didn't stand me up again'

"Hey meatball head!"

"Darien! I can't believe you showed up!!" Serena squealed

"HA. I wouldn't miss a date with you for the world." Darien said as Serena started blushing.

As Serena and Darien start walking hand in hand down the street they pass four girls and Serena gets a strange felling. She stops walking and accidentally lets go of Darien's hand.

"Serena, What's wrong sweetheart?" Darien asks as he puts his arm around Serena's waist.

"Nothing dear. Just a feeling I know those girls from somewhere. Maybe a past life thing. Now let's get going to the park!"

"Okay. Lets go." Darien says as he kisses Serena's head.

MEANWHILE

"UGHH!!!! I can't stand the fact she doesn't remember us or Luna or Artemis!!!"

"I know Mina. And Darien not telling her anything like GRR!!!" Rei says with a fiery tone.

"Guy's, getting mad isn't going to help," Ami says as she opens her lunch "She needs to remember on her own time. Remember what Queen Serenity, Serena's mother, said! She doesn't want Serena rush and over whelmed again about this."

"Yeah Ami's right. And maybe once Rini gets here Serena will remember." Lita says Calmly.

MEANWHILE ON NEPTUNE

"URANUS STAR POWER"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER"

"Alright Neptune, let's finish this thing." Uranus says

"Yeah. It keeps popping up everywhere." Neptune yells

"WAIT!!!!!. It's me... Rini"

"WOAH RINI!!!!!! What the hell!!!

"Yeah, what Uranus said!" Neptune agreed.

"Sorry guys. I tried to tell you. But y'all just kept attacking" Says Rini.

"We are SOOO sorry! There just have been enemies following us." Uranus explains.

"It's okay guys."

"So Rini, why aren't you on Earth?"

"Cause Mom, I uhh mean Serena, still isn't recognizing anyone yet and I don;t want to confuse her anymore" Rini says with a sad tone.

"Well who knows you might snap her out of it. The universe is starting to fall apart without her. The word has gotten out and all the enemies are coming back. Even Queen Beryl." Pluto says.

"OH MY GOOD PLUTO!!!!! It's been forever. I sure missed you!" Rini says with joy,

"HaHa, Yes small lady it has."

BACK ON EARTH

"Oh god am I glad we are home Darien. My feet are hella sore!" Serena whines.

"Want a foot rub, baby?"

"Oh, of course!"

Darien starts to rub Serena's feet when all of a sudden...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway OWN Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon and the other Characters. As far as I know Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Sailor Moon and the rights associated with it.**

**This story is rated ****TEEN **** Because there is a very good chance that it will contain course language and mild violence(hey its sailor moon). This may offend some readers. If you think it shall offended you please don't read on. otherwise please read on and review after**

**Chapter 2:**

Darien starts to rub Serena's foot. When all of a sudden QUEEN BERLY appears.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, you are needed in the future. Please go to the local temple and speak to Rei. Her and a cat names Luna will explain everything."

"But..but..but... who the hell are you?"

"Queen, that is not important right now. Just do it!!!" Berly demanded

"Berly, you aren't supposed to be here. You know that! Now as king I demand you to LEAVE!" Darien yells

"FINE, but when the world parishes and the Queen and Small Lady die, don't say I didn't warn you." Berly says. And with the snap of the fingures, Berly dissappears.

"What was she Darien? And what was she calling me Queen? Who's the princess? And why did you call youself King? Who's Rei? Who's this cat named Luna?" Serena franticly asks

Darien sighs and thinks _I knew this was comming sooner or later, well time to take her to see Rei and Luna_ "Alright Serena let's go to see Rei and Luna. They will explain everything"

Serena hesitently get's up off the couch and get's her coat and shoes on. _I don't like this. This feeling, it's not right. Something bad is going to happen I can feel it_.

MEANWHILE BACK ON NEPTUNE

Rini, Michelle, Trish, and Amara decided to sit down and have some tea and discuss weather or no to go back to Earth.

"OH FUCK RINI CHILD. You are just as stuborn as you god dam Mother. You know that!!" Amara blurts out.

"Yeah I am. SO WHAT. I'm a stuborn fourteen year old. Get the hell over it!"

"Rini! Don't talk like that to Amara."Trish calmly says.

After much more discussions, everyone finally decideds to go to Earth and meet with Rei,Lita,Ami and Mina because Serena and Darien decide to.

As Serena and Darien are walking to the temple, Darien see's someone and stops.

_Zoicite and Jadeite. Great just what I needed!! _"Uhh Serena walk to the temple withouit me. I've gotta... Uhh... go see Andrew before he leave's and get some school stuff for the weekend"

"Okay babe. Love you." Serena says as she kisses Darien and starts to walk off.

"Love you too" Darien says back to her and waves back.

Then Darien turns and starts jogging towards the arcarde. Serena stops and stares at him for a minuet while walking, _God I love the way he runs. So gracefull. I wish I could remeber how we meet. All I remember is he was standing there when I woke up in the hospital room and everyone said he was my boyfriend. _ As soon as Darien knew Serena couldn't see him anymore, he transforms into Tuxedo Mask.

MASK POWER

"Okay, Jadeite and Zoicite. What do you two want?" Darien demandingly yells.

"Nothing bad. We are here to warn you that Beryl is back. And I mean the OLD, EVIL Beryl. And she's after Serena and Rini." Jadeite explains.

"She is wanting the Universe Silver Crystal."

"The Universe Silver Crystal???? I thought I was just a myth. Everyone did, even Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Well it sort of is and sorta isn't. You see It is only possible if three things happen. First Rini and Serena have to be together. Second Serena has to be in her Queen form and Rini in Princess Form. And Third, which shouldn't ever happen unless Beryl, Serena, Queen Serenity,yes Serena's mom, all inner and outter scouts are present, and Rini's own Imperial Silver Crystal appers." Jadeite explains.

"Wait? Rini's Silver Crystal. NO I won't let it happen. It'll kill her. She's already had to fight with it when Serena was in the hospital. I won't let my only daughter get hurt. It's her heart. She can't live with out it!!" Darien starts to cry.

"Well Darien, it's what Beryl is planning to do. And Rini isn't your only daughter." Zoice says calmly.

"What? Rini doesn't have a sister!" Darien says as he trys to fight back tears. "If this was to happen I'd lose Rini and what would happen to Serena?"

"She wouldn't be Queen, Sailor Moon, or my... Mother." A mysterious vioce says from behind a shadow of a three.

"Show your self!!"Darien demands as he draws his rose out "Or I'll be forced to attack!"

"Jeeze Dad. You wouldn't hurt your own daughter!" The voice says as she steps into the light.

Jadeite and Zoicite kneel down and bow as soon as the see this girl.

"I'm am Kennady-Bell Jessica Sheilds. But some people call me KB."

"I'm sorry miss, but have we met?"

"Daddy. It's me! Don't you remember me?"

"No I'm sorry you've gotten me mistaken for someone else. I only have one daughter and she's at home right now. I don't know who you are" Darien says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Darien stops as he here's this "Don't go just wait. Jade, Zoice you may rise. Where is my Mother and Sister. Also how close is Beryl?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity is just ariving at the temple and Princess Rini has already been there for ten minuets. Beryl is traveling at 200 kilo-meters an hour and should be arriving in about... an hour. Give or take five minuets."  
"Thanks Zoice. Make sure my dad stays away from my mother, unless I say so, and the temple. Keep him somewhere safe!" Kennady orders.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway OWN Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon and the other Characters. As far as I know Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Sailor Moon and they rights associated with it.**

**This story is rated ****TEEN **** Because there is a very good chance that it will contain course language and mild violence(hey it's sailor moon). This may offend some readers. If you think it shall offended you please don't read on. otherwise please read on and review after**

As Serena arrives at the temple, she feels as if she has been there multiple times before. _Wow this is sooo weird. It's the same feeling I got when I walked past those girls. _ Serena walks up the stairs and knocks on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNO

"Oh, hi Serena. Long time no see. Come in, come in." Grampa welcome's Serena in to the temple.

"Hey Serena. How's it going?" Chad asks

"Uhh...umm.. good?"Serena asks in a confused tone. _I wonder how they know who I am_. "Is... Uhh... Rei here?

"Sure. REI... SERENA IS HERE!!!" Chad yells out as he walks away

Not even thirty seconds Rei walks in with Luna following behind her. Rei bows at Serena and Serena bows back.

"Uhh some lady by the name of Beryl told be to come here and talk to a girl named Rei and a cat name Luna"

"hmmm Beryl you say?" Luna asks

"WOAH!!!" Serena sceams and jumps back. "It talks" She says as she starts to crawl towards Luna.

"I'm a she not an it thank you very much!"

"Anyhow... Beryl you said? What else did she tell you?" Rei asks

Serena gets up off the floor and brushes her self off. "She called me... uhh what was it? OHHH YEAH, how could I forget. She called me Neo-Queen Serenity. She mentioned someone called Small Lady. Oh and my boyfriend called himself King."

Rini walks out of the kitchen screaming. "YES CHAD GOD!!! Please fix us some more tea and biscuts!!!!" Rini stops dead in her tracks when she sees Serena.

"Oh My GOD!!! You have the same hair as me!!! I thought I was the only one in this city!! This little... little... little... BRAT, stole my hair!!!"

"No I didn't it's my mommy's hair style!!!"

Rei looks at Luna with the look on annoyence but confusion on her face.

"Yes, Rini has forgotten about Serena. We didn't want her to get to confused and such. But it seems like nothing has changed" Luna wispers

"Rini please go help Chad with the tea and such"

"Yes Luna." Rini walks off but stops. She turns around and takes one last look at Serena. _Why does she seem so familiar? I just can't place her. WAIT I remember!!! _ "Mommy?"

"Rini, not now. Go help chad with the tea and we'll all talk later!" Luna sternly tells Rini. As soon as Rini is gone, Luna speeks again "Serena, please follow us" Her and Rei turn and walk away. Serena hesitates a bit but then follows behind. Not to long after Rini appears and grabs Serena's hand, like she used to when her, Serena and Darien went walking. _What's this feeling? This little girl called me mommy and now she's holding my hand? I seem to have done this with her before. But where?_ Serena thinks as she walks in a daze, so confused by all this.

As Serena was walking and thinking, Rei stoped walk and Serena had ran into her.

"SERENA YOU GOOF!! You always trip over me when we are walking!!" Rei yells. Serena falls and starts to cry the she did when she was had become Sailor Moon. Rei trys talking over Serena's crying but no one can hear her. Rei trys yelling again.

"LIKE I SAID SERENA STOP CRYING LIKE A BIG BABY!!! Woah sorry I thought she was still..." Rei trails off as she notices Serena has stoped crying and is stairing at them all blankly.

"Rei, Rini, pick her up and take her to the meditation room, I've gotta restore her memory now or it'll be to late!!!" Luna crys out. As the get to the room Serena starts crying again. "Okay drop her in the corner." Rei and Rini do as Luna orders. "Serena, you bumbling cry baby, stop crying and become out Queen and Sailor Moon that we all know and love." Luna says as she activates Serena's cresant moon on her forehead

"Rini, run and get everyong. We all have to be here when Luna is done. HURYY UP!!" Rei yells at Rini and Rini runs off to find everyone. Five minutes later, Rini has found everyone and Luna is almost done.

"Okay guys, this might hurt her a bit, but DO NOT, under any curcamstances, touch her!"

"Yes Luna" Everyone says in unasense. Just then Serena goes flying accross the room.

Rini walks over to her and says "Mommy?"

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	4. NOTE

Hey sorry, I'm not going to updating this soon anymore. I need to re write it and what not and fix everything and make longer chapters. But I will leave it up so that people can review it and give ideas or anything.

Sorry everyone

With love

-Chey


End file.
